Rammus/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * can be used as an effective escape mechanism. * Using on a champion by your tower can cause the tower to attack your enemy. * and can be used late in the game to obliterate towers. If you're bogged down in a team fight, it is often valuable to break off and attack the buildings. ;Playing Against * Pay particular attention to when his is off. has slightly lower stats than a normal tank when he's out of the stance. * often stacks high Armor, leaving him especially vulnerable to caster damage while not in . Tricks ;Ability Usage * is one of the things that make a good scaler: buying armor items is extremely good as Rammus autoattacks a fair amount. * is mobility ability, it is often maxed second or last for tank Rammus, but can be maxed first for AP Rammus. It grants a great movement speed boost, increased at the end of the spell, deals magic damage scaling with a ratio, and hit enemies for 3 seconds. ** can be used to interrupt dashes such as or mid-flight. *** Abilities such as and will not stop if is accelerating in the opposite direction. But have silence effect which stops . *** If an enemy uses / through while he is using , the ability won't be cancelled. ** is also an ability. Furthermore, it has a slight effect, which allows you to run into pursuers to momentarily disable them. ** As speeds up continuously after the initial cast, it's sometimes better to let it speed up in a brush before rolling at an enemy champion. ** can be used while in to jump across a minion wave to catch your opponent off-guard. ** can hit stealthed champions such as , , , or , dealing magic damage and . It will also work against a , knocking him out of stealth. This can be useful for them if they go stealthed at . ** You can use then use to be at a high speed when reaching your destination. ** will damage and enemies reviving from pseudo-death ( or ) or , granting an easy kill. * is defensive ability, it is usually maxed first. It grants increased armor and magic resistance for 6 seconds, and a effect: while in that stance, basic attacks against deal magic damage to attackers, scaling with a ratio. ** increases armor and magic resistance by , and at the same time his attack damage by thanks to his passive . ** stacks with , returning 15% of the physical damage received, plus flat damage, plus , plus , as magic damage per basic attacks. * is offensive ability, it is usually maxed second. It allows to one enemy, forcing the target to attack for the duration. It also reduces the target's armor for the same duration. ** used while under the effect of is an excellent combination, because the enemy is forced to attack you, thus dealing magic damage to himself because of the effect of . ** can be used on enemies pushing your turret to make them attack you and causing them to take the turret's aggro. It can also be used to take the focus off more squishy allies, allowing them to deal more damage than they would have had they been the focused target. ** can also be used to 'pull' enemies towards your team as an enemy will be forced to get into attack range to hit you. This is more effective with melee champions whose attack range is shorter than ranged ones. ** When using , you can use all your spells to keep enemies in range of this spell in order to maximize damage. This is possible because the ultimate is not channeled. * is deals great magic damage every second for 8 seconds around . Each tick of damage scales with a ratio. ** affects turrets and deal double damage to them, making a very , especially late game when he can tank the turret for his team. ** can use while using , making it very useful for destroying towers or champions that are and escaping. * is a strong jungler, with exceptional ganks. allows him to initiate ganks suddenly, and is a strong CC ability with a fairly long duration. ** Note that , whilst it still does damage, it has no crowd control effect on the or . *** Also note that now has effect on the or (it will increase attack speed over the duration of ) ** allows you to gank a lane since your enemies have less time to react as you are approaching them with . ;Runes Usage * ;Item Usage * Building armor is necessary to put to good use. Having a lot of armor will still result in a large amount of damage. However, do not disregard building magic resistance, as your high armor stat means nothing to the enemy team's mages. It can however be argued that building health will synergize better with the free armor and magic resistance provided by . * is a key item for , it is very effective as it reflects damage from basic attacks (which the enemy is to use during ) and stacks with the reflecting damage given during , along with 25 bonus attack damage due to his passive. ** stacks with , returning 15% of the physical damage received, plus flat damage, plus , plus , as magic damage per basic attacks. * or (jungle ) also synergizes well with and . * in conjunction with and allows you to the enemy team heavily and make chasing easier. However, it reduces the enemies attack speed by 15% for 1 second when basic attacking you, so they won’t get as many reflected hits off you when you them. * grants you armor, health, additional mobility and some bonus physical damage on basic attacks, it synergizes well with . * active synergizes well with . * and can deal massive damage with some . ** This makes a rather potent item as it also provides 45 armor to scale with his and . Another thing to note is that continues even through Stasis. ** If you're against a magic damage team, an can be very helpful for its combination of , , and its aura. Despite not being as powerful as a it can be very effective against magic damage teams. ** can be a powerful item, causing to slow a massive area, on if you don't have , very slightly increasing , and providing a high amount of health. ** Another powerful item is , which is applied on enemies attacking during , and can also be applied with or . It synergizes well with , and also provides a generous amount of health. Typically a isn't a good item on due to his high ratios. ;Countering * Be careful when attacking while his is active. The damage you deal may be your own undoing, especially if you are a basic attack based champion such as , , or . * Try to purchase items early to reduce the duration of his from his . ** A champion like who has natural can be useful against due to the large number of allies he usually has with him whenever he engages. ** Be careful, for even with fully-stacked- levels of tenacity, will last for up to over a second. * Try casting a or when he uses so that way cannot initiate with his full combo by using , and straight after hitting a target with . ** Be aware that crowd control abilities will not stop while it is active, but will / / him in place, allowing you to potentially dodge the attack. * is an excellent due to his and tendency to build high armor. It is wise to have a mage or a hybrid champion (e.g. or ) take him down. * Building armor penetration items like and will reduce the effectiveness of his armor, allowing you to deal more damage to him. ** is especially effective against , as it reduces his armor, thus reducing the he gains from his passive and the bonus damage from his . ** Due to his it may not be a good idea to duel him as a mage unless you can kite him. * If is building don't let your guard down, and have great ratios and low cooldowns. * Although picking champions can make less effective by forcing him to build magic resistance in addition to armor, be wary of picking too many champions, as the enemy can pick champions like and to counter that. * is an excellent item against . Not only this item get rid of his , but it also has magic resistance to reduce the magic damage that does with his abilities. * Apart from champions, champions who have abilities that deal magic or true damage, such as , , and can be good options against , as armor is a less effective option to deal with them. * One of biggest strengths as a jungler is his strong ability to gank lanes thanks to his and . However, as with most tank junglers, he is an extremely poor duelist. Consider playing junglers that excel in counter-jungling and dueling such as , , , , , and . ** His jungle wave clear is also very slow as well, and he'll most likely spend his time ganking lanes than farming. As such, farm based junglers should have no problems against . Category:Champion strategies Category:Rammus de:Rammus/Strategie ru:Rammus/Strategy